A Little Bit of Fate
by cowgirltown
Summary: My first five years at Hogwarts were uneventfully. Then my sixth year hit that when I offically meet Fred Weasley. On a small chance and maybe a little bit of fate we fell in love, a quiet Hufflepuff and a valiant Gryffindor.
1. Character Profiles

**Character Profiles**

_Main Character_

Abigail Gabrielle Olley (16yrs)

- called Abby by friends and family

- auburn hair (naturally curly)

- green eyes (this eyes skipped a generation)

- smart, funny, sligthy shy, easy going

- pureblood Hufflepuff]

- tall about 5'9 or 5'10

_Family_

Dalia Higger nee Diggory (Mother)

(her eyes are more brown then in the photo)

- brown/auburn hair

- brown eyes fleck with green

- 5'7

- motherly, kind, very smart

- Pureblood Ravenclaw

William Olley (Father)

- Tall 6'0

- Brown hair and grey eyes

- strict, calm, very focus on his job and gaining power

- didn't attend Hogwarts he went to Durmstang

Damien Edward Olley (brother)(18yrs)

- looks very similar to father with brown hair and grey eyes

- calm, straight forward

- tall about 6feet

- pureblood Ravenclaw

Olive Catherine Olley (Sister)(14yrs)

- Brown hair and golden eyes

- Slytherin pureblood

- comes off tough but has a soft heart, sarcastic

-about 5'6

John Higger (step-father)

- blonde and brown eyed

-5'11

- kind, gentle, easy going

- muggleborn Hufflepuff

John Junior Higger (JJ) (Halfbrother)(11yrs)

Blonde and blue-green eyed

Quiet, shy, kind

Half blood, will be sorted into hufflepuff

Charlotte Jane Higger (Charlie)(4yrs)(Halfsister)

Brown Hair, brown eyes

Active, energetic and a troublemaker

Austin's fraternal twin

Austin Dean Higger (halfbrother)(4yrs)

Blonde hair and brown eyes

Troublemaker, goofy (makes everyone laugh), he is calmer then Charlie

Charlie's Fraternal twin

_Friends_

Tiffany Lovett

Golden blonde

Honey brown eyes and slightly tanned skin

Hufflepuff

Pureblood

Sweet, confident, sometimes a little selfish

Rhea Jones

Ravenclaw

Muggle-born

Black hair and blue eyes, pale skin

Smart, clever, logical

Jane Edwards

Light brown hair, grey eyes

Half-blood

Ravenclaw

Strong-headed, funny, loud

_Most of the Harry potter characters will be mentioned_


	2. Prologue

A/N: Hey first ever story please tell me how it is :)

Disclaimer: As much as I would love own Harry Potter, I sadly don't

Her auburn curls bounced as she hurried down the street with her arms full of bags, books and a coffee. She was running late because she got caught up at the bookstore. So she was hurrying to get to the Three Broomsticks to me up with her older brother. As she walked past Zonko's Joke Shop the door opened as quickly as you could say door and out came one Fred Weasley. He slammed right into the auburn-haired girl.

"Oow! Bloody hell." she yelped as she landed right on her bottom and her coffee spilled all over her.

Fred stopped and looked down into her green eyes and spoke softly

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

"It's okay." She mumbled as she started to pick up her stuff.

"Well, I managed to spill your coffee too. I'm on a roll. How about I take you to Hog's Head and get you a coffee?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have to get going…" She began to trailed off as if she lost her train of thought. "On second thought do you believe in fate?" She grinned

Fred, who was unsure of himself, said "I guess?"

She said slyly "Well, then I can promise you one thing… If we are to run into each other again, you can take me to Hog's Head"

She did a quick charm to clean herself up and headed on her way. Smiling back at Fred as she hurried along. Fred thought to himself _'I know her from somewhere… but where?'_

She rushed into the Three Broomsticks looking around for her brother. He spotted her when she walked in and called "Abigail Olley! Over here!"

Abigail waved and headed over to him

. While, Abigail had been greeted by her brother not far from them sat the Weasleys twins and their friend Lee and a certain redhead had seen her come in too. Fred had heard the guy call over the girl he had ran into before.

'_Abigail Olley, so that's her name… WAIT I know her I think she is in my year at Hogwarts in… Hufflepuff I think. Well I guess it will be easy for me to run into her now'_ he grinned

She hugged her brother tightly and exclaimed "Damien how have you been?"

"Good good" he replied. She hadn't seen her brother for a while now he got a summer job in Hogsmeade. So he had rented an apartment and lived on his own for a while. Now he will be leaving for Romania to work with dragons and other magical creatures.

"Whats with all the bags?" Damien asked.

She looked down at her bags and replied "Well J.J is sick and Mum asked me to do some last minute errands for her before school starts"

"I see, just like mom to leave things to the last minute" he laughed

The siblings caught up but soon Abigail was on her way home.


	3. Chapter 1

I heard my mother call "Abby, dear time to get up!".

It was the first day of my sixth year at Hogwarts. The last six years were uneventful. Next to me my rare ashy faced owl, Aoife (pronounced ee-fya), was softly cooing to wake me up. I slowly rolled out of my bed and got dressed. I looked around my room, scanning it to see if I was forgetting anything. I noticed my Hufflepuff tie hanging on my desk chair. I grabbed it and quickly stuffed it into my trunk and headed down the stairs. Hurrying down the stairs I ran into my eleven-year-old brother JJ.

"Oow!" he yelped

"Oops, sorry kid didn't see you!" I said as I ruffled his hair

As I walked down the hall I heard him mumble "I'm not a kid anymore"

I walked into the kitchen, my mom cooking breakfast and my step-father was reading the newspaper. Charlotte and Austin sat in their highchairs and both were tossing food at each other.

One thing that makes my family a little different is that my parents are divorced and my mother has remarried. From her first married she and my father had three kids my older Damien, me and my younger sister Olive. From her seconds married to another wizard she had three other kids. First came John Junior, who we called JJ for short, then seven years after JJ was born the twins came into our lives, there is Charlotte, who we call Charlie, and Austin.

My sister Olive choose to live with our father when our parents split. She is in Slytherin and will be starting her fourth year. We rarely see her and Damien and I rarely see our father.

As I passed the fridge I saw a picture of me and my three closest friends from the summer. Smiling to myself, I remembered how much I missed them and that I couldn't wait to see them.

"Good Morning, Sweetie" my mother said

"Morning" I replied

We ate breakfast and decided it was time to go to Platform 9 and ¾. We gathered up mine and JJ's stuff and headed out. Mom and John wished us luck in our upcoming year. I hugged my parents and grab JJ and pulled him towards the train.

I first spotted Jane who was towing her own eleven year old brother behind her.

"Hello Jane, Tyson you remember JJ right?" I said. Both mumbled a greeting to each other.

"Why don't you two go make friends?" Jane said as she herded our brothers away.

"PLAY NICE!" she shouted so that all of that platform heard. Both boys blushed and acted as if it wasn't directed at them.

"I think I'm going to find a compartment for us" Jane stated as she wondered onto the train.

As I was walking towards the train I spotted my friend Tiffany. Although she was short her golden blonde hair really stood out. I put my hands over her eyes and said "Guess who?"

She giggled and said "Oliver?"

"Really? Tiff, I mean come on" I replied. It was classic Tiffany to always have boys on her mind. She smiled her 'I was just kidding smile'. I hugged her and told her how much I missed her.

"We should go find the other girls" She nodded in agreement.

Once we where on the train it didn't take us long to find our little group. The four of us sat in the compartment chatting about our summers.

After awhile we all started to do our own thing some read while others slept. I sat there thinking about how lucky I was to have my friends. Next to me sat Jane, who was snoring lightly as she slept. She is the jokester of our group. She can make us laugh even when we are down in the dumps. She came from a family of all boys so she knew how to stand her ground. This made her an amazing beater on the Ravenclaw team. Directly across from me was Tiffany, who we all call Tiff. Tiff was painting her nails some shade of pink and flipping through Witch Weekly looking at the lastly witch fashions. She had an American accent because that is where she has lived the most of her life . Tiff's parents are divorced, her father is British and her mother is American. Living with her mom till she was eleven where her parents decided to send her to Hogwarts. The fourth and final person in our little group was Rhea and she had to leave to go to the Prefect's meeting. She is the smartest person I know. Her parents are both experts in the history of magic. She is also in Ravenclaw with Jane.

I could help to think to myself that this year was going to be our year and something special was going to happen. Later once all the girls were wake again I told the girls about my encounter with Fred Weasley.

"Oh Abby! Your such a fox!" squealed Tiff

"Yah I mean Abby such a man-eater." Rhea replied sarcastically

"Why would you say that to him he is such twat sometimes" Jane voiced. She hasn't really like the Weasley twins since they pranked her in fourth year. She wouldn't like to admit it but she is still a little embarrassed.

I told them "I'm not really sure why I said it, it was a spur of the moment type of

thing" After a few more comments from all three of the girls and we dropped the subject.

"I'm going to find the trolley lady anyone want anything?" I asked

I was told to get licorice wands for Tiff, a chocolate frog for Rhea and some Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans for Jane.

Walking into the hall searching for the Trolley Lady I waved to some people in compartments. I saw my cousin Cedric and stopped in for a minutes to catch up with him and some of his friends, soon after I continued on my way. When finally found the Trolley Lady I also found my sister Olive. It's hard not having your sister around. When the divorce was fresh Olive wrote to me almost everyday but as the years went on the letter grew far and few between now I rarely get letters. Usually only around the holidays with a small update.

As she finished making her purchase, she looked up and saw me. Olive gave me a small smile and a curt nod, which I returned quickly.

"Anything from the trolley, dear?" the kind old lady asked

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Bean, two chocolate frogs and some licorice wands please" I replied

She handed me the goodies and I was on my way back to the compartment.


End file.
